It is well-known that excessive dryness can adversely affect the flavor of a cigar. Accordingly, it is customary to keep cigars in humidors and similar enclosures provided with a moisturizing source in watertight packages which prevent evaporation of the natural tobacco moisture. Humidors and watertight enclosures are seldom provided in a small size, that would conveniently fit within a lady's handbag or a gentleman's pocket. Accordingly, a cigar carried in such a fashion, has often lost some of its moisture and flavor. In most instances, the problem is palliated by licking the skin of the cigar before lighting it. This licking operation is not very dignified and may be considered repugnant especially when done by a lady in polite company.
This invention results from an attempt to find a practical and dignified method for quickly restoring the moisture of a cigar.